Three Times The Charm
by CSM
Summary: AU. The first time he's just the cute boy at the party, but by the third time if she doesn't at least get his name, she's pretty sure her best friend is going to disown her.


**Title: Three Times The Charm**

**Author: CSM**

**Summary: AU. The first time he's just the cute boy at the party, but by the third time if she doesn't at least get his name, she's pretty sure her best friend is going to disown her.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee

**AN: I originally posted 4 old one shots yesterday but then decided with the tribute and everything being filmed I should hold off on posting it, but SO many people have asked for me to put them back. I'm just going to upload them now, sorry for the confusion. As I said before these are old fics of mine and if you followed me on tumblr you would have read these a while back**

* * *

**Three Times The Charm**

* * *

She'll never understand how her best friend Santana _always_ ropes her into going to these parties. It's only the second week of the semester and already Santana has her going to one of these frat parties, and she feels like a fish out of water, standing amongst her drunken classmates. Santana has long since left her, having found some blonde to make out or the other, so she's standing at the food table, trying not to look too awkward standing by herself as she sips her vodka and cranberry drink.

She looks around the room, rolling her eyes at the beer pong tournament that is currently going on one of tables a few feet away, the two drunk girls dancing on another table while two boys cheer them on, and then the couple that's basically dry humping each other in the corner.

How does she _always_ cave to her friend's pleas and ends up in these situations knowing fully well she's going to regret it?

Rachel sighs as she finishes the last of her drink, deciding to slip out of the room and head home, until she notices him. A tall guy, taller than most of the people in the room, standing next to another guy with a mohawk each of them nursing a beer bottle. The mohawk guy has his arm thrown across a blond chick, but she's more concerned with the brown haired boy, who's red in the face, shaking his head at whatever his friends are telling him, his dimples making him look younger than he is. Judging from his friends, Rachel would say they looked to be seniors, despite only being in her second semester of her freshman year, Rachel can already tell who the seniors are a mile away.

She watches curiously, as the blonde takes the cute guy by the arm tugging him to the dance floor, and Rachel watches in amusement as he shakes his head, disgruntled. Clearly he wants to be here even less than Rachel herself.

When his friend's begin to dance, another girl a brunette joins them, both girls taking the taller boy by each hand trying to get him to dance, Rachel can't help but giggle when he just stands still not moving until the blonde slaps him on the head and he's forced to move.

Rachel giggles even more when she realizes exactly _why_ the taller boy refused to dance, it's because he can't. He's tall, almost a head taller than all his friends, and while they are all swaying in time with the music, he's just kind of rolling his hips awkwardly, out of sync with the music. The brunette laughs wholeheartedly at him, and Rachel can see he blushes harder at her teasing, Rachel can't help but notice how cute he looks, trying to follow his friend's lead as she teaches him the moves. Each time he's failing significantly, she's so engrossed in watching the way his body is moving and how his friend's are all trying to help him, she doesn't notice he's looking at _her_ until their eyes lock.

Rachel's first instinct is to look away, but instead she raises her head and smiles at him shyly, at which he smiles back in return grinning sheepishly as he continues to move with his friend.

Rachel smiles, briefly entertaining the idea of going over, but then catches herself and realizes what she's doing. She shakes her head, breaking contact with the tall cute boy and places her cup down, immediately searching for Santana, either to take her back home, or to inform her friend that she herself would be heading home. She clearly had too much to drink if she's contemplating talking to a senior of all people after making eyes at said senior and getting caught.

0ooooo0

Finn leans against the bar, tapping his pool stick against his thigh as he waits for his beer, he's so lost in thought he doesn't notice his friend until she taps him on the shoulder. He looks down and smiles guiltily knowing he's been caught.

"I can't believe you're hiding behind here, instead of dancing with us." Tina bemoans as she orders a drink of her own as Finn gestures to the bartender to put it on his tab.

"You know I don't dance." Finn points out, "You get to dance with Mike, and I get to play pool with some random dudes, who's asses I'm about to kick. Win, win and I don't have to see Puck and Kitty dry humping on the dance floor. Double win."

"But it's my birthday!" Tina points out with a pout, but Finn knows his friend is only using her birthday as an excuse.

"I really don't want to be set up with your friend Sugar." Finn confesses, "She freaks me out."

"Finn!" Tina protests placing a hand on her hip, "You won't even give her a chance, you spoke to her for five minutes before you ran away."

"Five minutes too long. She asked me if I looked like a dolphin when I was born and that's why my mother called me Finn. I don't even know what that _means_. Do I look like a fish?" Finn asks incredulously, he rolls his eyes when Tina punches him in arm, "You punch like a girl."

"Stop being so difficult."

Finn rolls his eyes knowing he is going to have to suck it up and play nice, if only because its Tina's birthday, "Can I at least finish this game?"

Tina huffs, but then sighs in defeat, "Fine, but if I don't see you in an hours time I'm going to send _Sugar_ to look for you."

"You're evil." Finn mutters handing taking his beer, from the counter.

"Nope, I'm your best friend. That means I know what is best for you." Tina retorts with a twinkle in her eye as she walks off, drink in hand.

"I need a new best friend then." Finn calls after her, but she simple waves in response, her back to him as she makes her way to the dance floor.

Finn rolls his eyes, making his way back to the pool table, Sam the other player slaps the table as he approaches, "About time Hudson. What happen the little woman have you on a tight leash?"

Finn laughs, all too use to people assuming he and Tina were an item, "Never have a girl for a best friend."

Sam winces at that, "Ouch, they are almost bad as sisters."

Finn laughs wholeheartedly at that, "Well I only have a brother, but you can't really choose your family unlike your friends"

"True." Sam says in amusement, grabbing the triangle, "Stripes or solids?"

"You take first hit and we'll see." Finn offers.

They are halfway through the game when Finn notices her, the girl from the party a few weeks ago. She's sitting at the bar, wearing a pink dress, the short material just barely brushing the tops of her thighs, her tan calves almost glistening in the poor bar lighting, Finn can't help but lick his lips as she shifts in her seat, exposing more of her thigh. She takes a sip of her drink pulling her long brown hair behind her ear as she looks around the room.

Finn looks down at the pool table, trying to figure out which pocket he needs to hit the ball into, but he keeps glancing up to look at the girl, who is now talking to a girl, laughing at whatever the girl is saying, and Finn is entranced by the way her eyes light up as she laughs, her smile almost blinding him. He's so busy looking at her he doesn't pay attention to his game, and he realizes belatedly he sunk the 8 ball into the side pocket, effectively loosing the game.

Sam whoops loudly in victory, gaining a few people's attention, including the girl, she looks across at them, catching Finn's eye and she smiles shyly at him, before turning back to her friend.

Finn shakes his head looking back at Sam, and shaking the guys hand at the game, and helping him clean the table. When he's finished Finn looks across at the bar eagerly, his shoulder's slumping when he realized the mysterious girl has vanished. He's about to look for her when Tina appears out of nowhere Sugar on her tail and he groans, allowing his best friend to drag him onto the dance floor yet again, disappointed as he scans the room as they go, the mystery girl no where in sight.

0ooooo0

The third time she finds herself at another party, she only has herself to blame for it. She's sitting on one of the couches next to Santana and Santana's girlfriend Quinn, for the most part she doesn't feel like a third wheel, but she knows that will change once the beer hits both of their systems, she just hopes this time around, her friends find another room to fool around, and don't make her more uncomfortable than she already is.

But, they only reason she's even sitting on the couch at yet another party, is because she foolishly let it slip to Santana about the cute boy she saw and now, its her best friend's goal to find and identify this boy and Rachel was some how cajoled into coming to this part, just so Santana can "scope" out the boy for Rachel. Rachel is still unsure how her friend thinks she can just look at someone and know, but Rachel herself is terrible at these things so she doesn't see the harm in it.

"You know, if he's here you're going to have to talk to him." Santana says over the music, her leg draped over Quinn's thigh, as she leans towards Rachel, "Don't give me that look. You got to put yourself out there Rach."

"San, he's a _senior_. That's like social suicide no?" Rachel asks curiously, she herself not too sure about the college hierarchy, "Is that what you call it? Or just pure stupidity."

"That's in high school." Quinn says in amusement, patting Rachel's forearm, "No one really cares in college, people are more concerned with who they can take to bed."

Rachel blanches at Quinn's words, Quinn is a sophomore, so she does know the rules, so to speak. Santana though rolls her eyes and nudges her girlfriend, "Don't scare her Q. Rachel, there is no harm in just talking to him."

"What would I even talk to him about?" Rachel asks exasperated, plopping back against the chair and folding her arms, "I'm not cut out for this kind of thing."

"_Dating_?" Santana remarks sarcastically, "You're being dramatic, just go up to him and say hi. If he's dancing, just go dance with him. Let the music talk for you."

"He doesn't dance." Rachel says.

"How on earth do you know that?" Quinn asks in amusement.

"That's how I noticed him." Rachel says sheepishly, "His friend's were trying to convince him to dance with them, and when he finally did…well lets just say he's not the most coordinated person."

"Oh my god, that's what attracted you to him isn't it?" Santana says with a laugh, "The dorkiness?"

Rachel blushes slightly, "I thought it was endearing."

Santana rolls her eyes, but then sits up scanning the crowd, "Whatever gets your panties tingling Rach. Now lets look for your dork."

"Don't call him a dork." Rachel protests, but she can't help but scan the room yet again, to see him she sees the mysterious boy. She frowns in disappointment when she doesn't see his messy mop of brown hair anywhere in the crowd, "He plays pool too."

"How do you even know all this and not even a name?" Quinn asks incredulously, her hand moving to Santana's thigh as she starts makes circles on the girl's bare leg, and Rachel knows, the beer her friend's consumed is finally kicking in when they start to get overly handsy.

"Last week, after the two of you abandoned me." Rachel says glaring at her sheepish friends, "I saw him and a friend playing pool at the back of the room, I only watched for a little while, before I ran into Marley and we came to look for the two of you."

"Well if he's here, there is no way you're going to spot him from your spot on this couch." Santana says slipping out of Quinn's lap and standing up, "Lets go search for a dork."

Rachel rolls her eyes, about to stand, when Quinn tugs Santana back onto the couch, both of them giggling as the brunette collapses on her, and when the blonde whispers something in her girlfriend's ear, Rachel knows she's about to be abandoned yet again.

Before Santana can apologize though, someone catches Rachel's attention and she cranes her neck around a few partygoers and grins when she sees the tall guy from the other day, "It's him."

Immediately, Santana and Quinn pull away from each other both of them straining their necks to see, as Rachel points him out, "The tall one in the back, by the bar. With the messy brown hair, and the dimples."

"That's what you're looking at?" Santana asks incredulously, "Rachel have you seen the guys arms? Come on I'm gay and even I notice how hot he is."

Rachel rolls her eyes, "Of course I noticed his arms, they look very warm and inviting."

"More like, they can lift you up while he has your way with you against a wall." Quinn whistles, and Rachel knows that's the beer talking, because most of the time Quinn seems to think men are just gross.

"Quinn!" Rachel says scandalized, her cheeks flush red at the mental image.

"Oh you put the idea in her head babe." Santana says in amusement, nudging Rachel playfully, as the tall dude suddenly looks across at them, smiling when he sees Rachel, "Looks like you don't have to do any of the work. He's coming over here."

"He's not." Rachel protests, "He's probably just going to meet a friend and is passing…"

But she trails off when the guy comes to a halt directly in front of her, and Rachel looks up at him in surprise. Now that he's standing in front of her, she realizes how tall he truly is, sitting on the couch not helping at all. Santana stands, tugging Quinn along with her, "We'll see you later _Rachel_."

Rachel bites her lip, knowing her friend specifically says her name so the guy will know her name. He looks down at her and smiles sheepishly, "Rachel was it? This seat taken?"

Rachel shakes her head, not uttering a word, trying to will herself to calm down, as he plops next to her his long limbs stretching out as he gets comfortable shifting to face her. He holds out his hand to her, "I'm Finn."

"Hi, I think I saw you around a few times." She blushes realize how stalkerish that sounds, "I mean at a party or something once or twice."

Finn grins, "At the victory party? On the dance floor?"

Rachel nods, surprised he remembered her, and Finn laughs, rubbing his neck sheepishly, "I wish I could blame my dancing on the alcohol, but I was the designated driver that night, barely finished my only beer. Those moves were all mine."

Rachel giggles, "They were certainly something."

Finn laughs, "My best friend seems to think if she tries hard enough I'll miraculously learn how to coordinate my big feet."

"I think it was endearing." Rachel blurts out, her cheeks reddening, "I can't do much better either, I'm a theatre major, and my worse course by far is dance. Something my teacher insists on pointing out every time she gets."

Finn frowns, "Well that's not cool. Teachers are supposed to be encouraging, not bringing down their students."

Rachel shrugs, "It's a cutthroat business I guess. What do you study?"

"Education, my final year actually. "Finn says, "I'm hoping to teach music."

Rachel lights up at that, "You like music? I'm sure you would be a better teacher than the ones I have now. Far more pleasant, and nice to look at as well."

Finn grins at her words, leaning closer to Rachel, and she has to remember to breathe as his breath is tickling her ear, "I wouldn't be able to do my job, if all my students looked like you."

Rachel blushes at his complement, and despite her better judgment, boldly moves towards him and resting her hand on his thigh, "Yea, why's that?"

Finn smirks, his knee pressed against Rachel's, as he drapes his arm over the back of the couch, "Because there are things I should never do with my students."

Rachel licks her lips, his words causing her entire body to heat up. She watches entranced as he moistens his own lips as she speaks thickly into his ear, "It's a good thing I'm not one of your student then."

"Yea?" Finn whispers, their lips are so close, she can feel his hot breath against her lips.

Rachel gulps, boldly shifting forward, throwing all caution out the window when she presses her lips to his, "You want to get out of here?"

Finn presses her lips against her again and grabs her hand, tugging her to her feet, "Lets go."

Rachel follows him blindly, allowing him to tug her own of the room. Her entire body buzzing in anticipation, her heart racing at what she's about to do. As her best friend would say, a little fun never hurt anyone. Time to test out Quinn's theory about Finn's arm.

Santana would be proud of her


End file.
